User talk:DimiTalen
Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adresses as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From December 1 until December 16, 2007 ** From February 2 until February 10, 2008 |} Talk Dimitri!! Ben jij nu koning van Lovia? stoer. kan ik hier ook een huisje kopen? 18:18, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Haha, wel ik ben idd koning (als president moet je te veel werken en ik wil Wikistad nog onderhouden he) maar ik ben zogezegd een andere persoon (niet Dimitri hr. Neyt, maar een andere Dimitri Noble). Je kan binnenkort een huisje kopen, maar je zal nog wat moeten wachten. Ik ben nog grote werken aan het verrichten. Wat vindt je trouwens van ons logo van Wikination? 18:20, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Mooi, kan ik je nergens mee helpen? hoewel ik erg slecht codes. Ik heb ook al het verdrag tussen Libertas en Lovia gemaakt. we zouden eigenlijk is de hele wiki-wereld op kaart moeten zetten. 11:46, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::Ja goed, ik had het al gezien. Ik ben een kaart aan het maken van Lovia, en ben van plan er ook een te maken met Lovia op de wereld. Libertas kan ik daar ook bij tekenen, maar Adlibita weet ik niet liggen. Wat je kan doen hier, kijk eens bij Forum:The Pub, daar kan je helpen enkele wijken op te richten. Voor de rest mag je kijken op Lovia of je daar geen slecht Engels kan uithalen. 12:50, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Mijn Engels is zelf niet zo goed, wat wordt de naam van de hoofdstad? 18:03, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Voorlopig Noble City, maar verandering is mogelijk. Ik begin namelijk wat te twijfelen aan mijn huidig systeem: een basis opzetten op voorhand... Dat hebben we in Libertas niet gedaan, maar ik weet niet wat er het beste is... 07:41, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Ik zal nog een beetje spammen op en.wikipedia om je te helpen ;-) Alexandru 19:45, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :Great! (btw: dit is Dimitri hoor, maar ik ben mn broertje hier aan het trainen op zijn account :D) 20:04, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::Dat had ik al begrepen.. Alexandru 20:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::Ik moet voor een opvolger zorgen hé :D das een grapken é :D 12:45, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Belangrijke vraag Wat betekent die tekst ? Opgelet: Alle bijdragen aan Wikination worden geacht te zijn vrijgegeven onder de GNU Free Documentation License (zie Project:Copyrights voor details). Als u niet wilt dat uw tekst door anderen naar believen bewerkt en verspreid kan worden, kies dan niet voor 'Pagina Opslaan'. Hierbij belooft u ons tevens dat u deze tekst zelf heeft geschreven, of overgenomen uit een vrije, openbare bron. Hoe kan ik een pagina opslaan om hem niet op te slaan ??? :Dat wil zeggen dat als je iets van tekst op deze site zet, dat het mogelijk en toegelaten is dat mensen die tekst voor iets gebruiken. Maar da's maar een kleinigheid en zou eig. geen beperking mogen zijn he. 10:35, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Hulp Beste Dimi, zoals je weet zoek ik iemand om MenM Corp. in Lovia draaiende te houden. Weet jij zon persoon? --Maarten M. 12:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :Mmmn, niet direct... vraag het anders es aan Lokixx? 12:16, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Railways... Heb je nog geen betere kaart van Noble City dan de tabel? Ik denk alvast na over een spoorwegennet :p 15:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Ja, maar nog niets echt uitvoeren qua spoorwegen hé, dat moet allemaal goed gepland worden. Een haven en luchthaven zijn in een eilandennatie trouwens ook belangrijk hé! 16:20, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ja ja ik weet et :p ben alleen een beetje gefocust op spoorwegen he.. that's me :-) 09:10, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Zo kennen w'u ja :D 09:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Mooi, maar.. Mooi wat je hier allemaal aan het doen bent. Maar volgens mij ben je maar een tijdelijke gebruiker. Ik denk dat het momenteel belangrijker is om Engelsen (op Wikipedia?) te zoeken die aan deze wiki mee willen werken, ipv artikelen schrijven. Anders schiet je niks op, toch? Alexandru 14:17, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je juist? 14:18, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Kijk. Iedereen hier is Nederlands. Die zullen, grotendeels, binnenkort weer naar Wikistad gaan. Dan blijf je alleen over. Om Wikination echt een zetje in de rug te kunnen geven moet je met een paar Engelse gebruikers beginnen. Alexandru 14:19, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Weetik, maar om Engelsen aan te trekken die niet 'familiar' zijn met het Wikistad-systeem, heb ik een Engelstalige opzet nodig, en daar ben ik nu mee bezig. Als je btw Engelsen wil uitnodigen, doe dat dan! :D 14:21, 9 October 2007 (UTC) We need them! ::::Hebtal geprobeerd op Wikipedia. Zo makkelijk ist niet. Ook met RoWikicity heb ik een groot probleem.. Alexandru 14:23, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I know. 14:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) About the king-crowning-thing Dimi, please read the remarks I made on your referendum. If we shoose for a ceremonial crowning, I'd like to participate in the organisation. 18:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Read the answers. 18:01, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::Tnx, but sober ceremonial or not, I still like to work on it too. Is that possible? 18:05, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, as the King's Advisor :D 18:43, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Of course you can. ::::Do I have the function of king advisor now? (I mean: officially?) 19:24, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Temporaly, untill there is a real king. Then you can become the official advisor. Okay? 19:26, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok, tnx again! 19:27, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Lovia Well, I don't have GREAT GREAT plans for Lovia. For first I will just launch the Panorama 2.8 operating system. Wait a bit, please! :) -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 19:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Super, glad to hear that :-) Would you also (please) try to use as much as possible English, instead of (for example) "mesaj"? Thnx, 19:03, 9 October 2007 (UTC) politics, politics, politics... Dimi, i'd like you to have a look at my playground. Please say what you think about it and maybe correct whatever is wrong. Tnx, 18:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :I answered. 18:42, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but I added some questions... 18:45, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::Oh. kay. 18:46, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Final addaption for today? 18:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: Approved for today. 18:59, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::I citate; <> (see remark on the playground-talkpage) 19:02, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::I saw something I'd like to change: :::::::The King has the right of veto and is automatically Member of the Parliament. He can also be a candidate for the elections, to become a Member of the Government, but this doesn’t happen frequently. The Queen has the same rights as her husband and can also veto. :::::::#The king isn't a member of the parliament, but has always his veto. (federal and state). :::::::#The queen?! Ooooh nooooo!! One monarch = one veto. Logic, non? :::::::: 19:12, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Well, that's an old text (not correct). I'll tell you more tomorrow. 19:16, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Moe weg. ::::::::::Ok, I'll be gone too! 19:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) nowiki talk Hé Dimi, don't you know if :E will be @ the H&H-party? 16:57, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Eum... :E, oke, kan ik me iets bij voorstellen, maar wat is H&H? 16:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Hell and Heaven? Ga ik niet naartoe. 16:59, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Weet ik wel, maar ik vraag niet naar u, wel? (I know, but I'm not asking about you, am I?) 17:01, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Waarom? Ga jij er mss heen? :D:D 17:02, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Mss, als er i'E'''mand aanwezig is... 17:04, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Nope, srry het wordt die andere fuif (in Huivelde) :-) Hoe weetgij da mss? 17:07, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hoe weet ik wat? 17:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Dat er i'e'mand naar H&H gaat. 17:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Weet ik niet. Ik vraag jou of jij het niet weet! <<-- me happy! 17:18, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Haha, je houdt me hier welgeteld 19 minuten aan de lijn, voor niets! 17:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Ze gaat dus niet 17:20, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::? Wat klap jij toch ammel uit je nek man :D Tsss; 17:23, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik zal het voor vandaag maar gewoon op politiek houden... 17:34, 12 October 2007 (UTC) woops? Dimi, I accidentally overloaded the following file; Lovia Map 2.jpg I'm sorry and I can't make it undone. Maybe you can find a sollution? Sorry again. 18:15, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :You...! I'll try to fix it... 18:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::sorry... sorry... sorry... 18:19, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Voor wat diende die afbeelding anyway? 18:20, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Take a look at the Progressif Democrates Party in about 2 minutes... 18:26, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Some information... Hi, I'm from Spain and I only wanted to request for some information about the objectives of the wiki. As I see ther is only one nation for wiki, qhy? ther wouldn't be more funny to give the possiblity of invent more than one nation and play a role as a simulator but basing it in real and non fantastic situations?. This wiki, coincides in some points with that idea I've had but in my idea each user would create it's state that had to be relationed with other states.Qhat do you think?--Txoosep! 23:36, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :I don't know. Currently there are different states: Libertas, a Dutch nation (http://stad.wikia.com/), and Adlibita, a Romanian (http://rowikicity.wikia.com/). I think it's more realistic to work in one country and to work together on the same purpose, making one great country. :Btw: welcome here! Como estas? Estudio un poco español. I hope you can stay here. I suggest you a house in the Trading Quarter, Downtown or Sofasi. 15:06, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Would you mind... Dimi, would you mind to follow this link? 16:33, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Did you... make this... for me?? Super! 17:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Btw: would you like to start the ceremony, I'd like to be crowned one of these days. 17:52, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Really nice done! Alexandru 12:17, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes it is. He's a real artist, sometimes. 14:31, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Vraagje Kan ik ''Elisabeth Street 1 in Bayside kopen voor IBC? WIl wat centraal liggen vr het uitzenden. --Maarten M. 17:07, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, maar die wijk is nog onder contructie, dat worden trouwens woningen, apartementen, horeca en winkels.. 17:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Probeer Old Harbor anders. :: Dat had je al gezegd, maar dat ligt neit erg centraal é --Maarten M. 17:13, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Weetik, w8: wat wil je in het gebouw van het IBC doen? Kantoren en mast? 17:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Jeps, wrm? --Maarten M. 17:22, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Dan biedt ik je een gebouw in Downtown aan, voor kantoren enzo mag dat wel. En dat is centraal! 17:43, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::: Liefst Freedom Avenue 5 als dat kan. --Maarten M. 18:14, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wel, doe maar hoor :-) je moet dat niet vragen, als er te koop (for sale) opstaat tenminste :) 18:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Vliegveld Ik zie dat er 'n vliegveld is. Interesse om Air Lovia ook toe te staan binnen het luchtruim van Vreêland? Wij hebben ook een vliegveld. -Markvondeegel 17:19, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, we're very pleased. Thanks. Is there an Vreêlandian airline as well, and if yes: are you interested in an international airline company/alliance? This would contain these airlines: Air Lovia, nl:TWA and maybe also ro:Fly Adlibita. 17:21, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, there is but no article yet: Vreêlandes Lüftens. -Markvondeegel 17:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Interested in an alliance whenever your airline is finished? 17:40, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, sure and it's finished already! http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Vre%C3%AAlandes_L%C3%BCftens. -Markvondeegel 17:45, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Do you have a name in mind for the alliance? 17:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::There are two things I'm bad in: English and 'verzinnen van' names... That's actually why it takes so long for me to create a new company and Vreêlandes Lüften isn't such a original name: Vreêlandish Air/Air Vreêland -Markvondeegel 17:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Tja, momenteel bestaan er al enkele grote luchtvaartallianties: Star Alliance, SkyTeam en Oneworld. Misschien kunnen we er iets van Wiki of UWN in verwerken... of mss. Wings Alliance? 19:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Nee, Trans Wiki Alliance zou erg mooi geweest zijn, maar dat kan nu natuurlijk niet :-S :-|. Inter Wiki Alliance oid. Alexandru 21:06, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Tja, ik heb liever twee woorden eigenlijk, da's sterker. 21:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Air Wiki :P. Inter Wiki ;-). Uhm.. Alexandru 21:09, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Maar da's allemaal zo generiek hé. We mankeren zo'n creatieve touch, weetje, iets als Star Alliance, SkyTeam ofzo, iets met iets losjes in (star, sky, team), iets dat niet naar inter, trans of wiki verwijst he. 21:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Eagle Group. Alexandru 21:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Da's al heel veel beter. Maareh, wijst group niet iets te veel op holding ofzo? Al vind ik het anders wel mooi. 21:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Eagle Alliance ?? 06:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::Wou net 'tzelfde voorstellen. :) Alexandru 13:46, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Dan is dit aanvaard! 14:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Air Vreêland http://aeres.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vre%C3%AAlandes_L%C3%BCftens Accepted. No referendum needed. -Markvondeegel 18:14, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :That's nice, but there seem to be some problems with the system, according to Alexandru >>> nl:Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean 18:57, 16 November 2007 (UTC) technical details hé dimi, could you mail me the adres of daelemans? Please before monday, if possible. 17:36, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Tomorrow okay? 18:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::sure. also have a look to the Old Royal Palace, 18:17, 23 November 2007 (UTC). :::Saw it :D 18:33, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ::::But that's the building we saw in school! 18:34, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Realy?! Are you sure? It is a Palace in Madrid... ?! However, I think you should see this one: The Garden's Chapel. Can you give it a category? I have to go now: CU 2morrow, 18:54, 23 November 2007 (UTC). ::::::Now i know: i saw it in my Spanish class! I'll add cats and i'll look voor D's mail. A second. 12:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Your Royal Highness Pardon me my appearance. As I am very well aware of the fact that addressing oneself to HRH without having been invited to, I do need to know to whom I have to address myself if your humble servant has any questions whatsoever. Once again, please pardon me. Lars 11:03, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Aesop, don't pardon yourself. It's an honor to me to speak such a notable and intelligent man like you. What is it what you would like to say? Can I help you with anything? Here to serve you, 15:22, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Your Royal Highness, do you mean if I have any question whatsoever I can address myself to HRH ? In fact, I was just wondering if Your Royal Highness would grant me the favor to maintain the gardens surrounding the magnificant palace which is now beeing used for stately functions. If HRH would accept my humble proposal, your humble servant could make some drawings or even invite the landscape architect to bring the gardners in and have the gardens reshaped before spring 2008. Lars 17:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::My dear Lars, of course you can. I'm very pleased with your proposal. I hereby grant you the total freedom to maintain the royal gardens. Maybe you could make an appointment with the Royal Advisor and Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev, who was involved in the reconstruction of the palaces. Your 18:19, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Your Royal Highness, thank you for your confidence. I left a message for Yuri Medvedev already and am awaiting his returned call. Your servant Lars 12:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::You're welcome, Lars. Please notice I have two talk pages from now on. To discuss serious, official or formal issues, there is the /Formal talk page. For personal questions, this talk page you're on now, is the place to be. Your 13:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::How very appropriate. Thanks you for informing me. Correct me if I am wrong, on this very page I am allowed to address myself without any protocol. On the /Formal talk page I am invited to address myself to Your Royal Highness in a formal way. Lars 13:08, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Something like that, yes. Here you can call me Dimitri if you want, or just Sir. On the other page the king is called HRH of HM, and other important people are also called by their title on that page. Your 13:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::When I mention you in a conversation or in an article which I would be delighted to write, I would like to talk (cfr the protocol) about Dimitri I, King of Lovia. Do you think this should be added to the /Formal talk page as well ? Lars 13:14, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::That's a good idea, Lars. I'll add it right now. By the way, do you have a surname too? I would like to have surnames of all Lovians. If you don't want to use your real one, you can make up one which you'll use here whenever your name is required. Your 13:16, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I'll make one up. Just need some time to find an orginal one. You might now by now that I like this kind of little things. Lars 13:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I thought so :D I wanted to call myself Jefferson, after Thomas Jefferson. But there was already Arthur Jefferson and Noble started with a N, just like me real surname. 13:22, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What about Lars from de Hague ? (European court of Justice you know) of would that be an infringement ? Lars 13:32, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, it's long and not very American/Lovian, but of course, it's your choice. 13:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll think about something American/Lovian. I 'll be back later today. Have to dash of right now ! Lars 13:35, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::All right, see you then. Your 13:37, 1 December 2007 (UTC) signature Dimitri, you've asked me if I could change my signature so it would be more appropriate for adminitrative use. I've just made an extra signature ( ). I hope that that will do. Signed with the admin-signature, :Nice, don't forget to sign, including the date (4 tildes) 16:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Before I go, what do you think of Lars Washington or Lars Eisenhauwer ? Lars 13:42, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I like them both. Especially Lars Washington. By the way: I think it's Eisenhower (see here). 13:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Ok, from now it will be Lars Washington. Baptise me quick before I change my mind Lars 13:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Baptise? :D I'm not a priest you know. From now on, you're officially Lars Washington. 13:53, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Good morning Lovia, do you like my new signature ? Lars 11:16, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::I love it :D 11:44, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::Can I use this signature in Libertas when editing or do I have to use the other one ? Lars 11:45, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You can make the same in Libertas, but you'll have to upload the heart over there too. 11:46, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That 'll be the day. I prefer sticking to the old one over there, before I mess up everything. Lars 11:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) déjà vu? Dmitri, I think you've already noticed the table on the Swift Oil page. I hope you don't mind... I'll also make such a table for Lovineft. 13:01, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Of course I don't mind :-) 13:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Tower Mall That looks very, very nice, especially with the view on all floors. I like it 'cause there are not too many shops so businesspeople should be willing to invest soon ! Lars 16:43, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :That's nice to hear, my dear Lars. I'm glad. And, whenever the tower would be full after all, we can still add some floors. 16:44, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::Of course, we can make it the highest building in town, a skyscraper, if we want... Lars 16:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yep, just like the rest of Downtown will be, once. 16:47, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Noble City That it has 2710 inhabitants is not realistic. With a highway, towers, other high buildings, it should have at least 40.000 :-S Alexandru 16:53, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, but we use a certain system that will evolve slowly and realistic. Currently, it's rather low, but it will increase. 16:57, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::OK, but if you do it like this, that it's just a small village, just don't build high buildings and a highway :P Alexandru 18:56, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :::I know. We're certainly about to raise it, but we want to do it slowly. 19:46, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Shouldn't it be the ruling king instead of current ? Lars 13:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Well, I thought of it too. The current king is the ruling monarch, so both are 'correct'. 13:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::If you ask me, I prefer the ruling monarch, it's more posh I would say. Lars 13:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::I'll change it :) 13:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::It does look very impressive to me ! Lars 13:19, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Elections Sorry but I cannot edit the page to add my name. I have to dash of right now, but if you want, you can add my name already and I will fill in later my thoughts. Lars 12:15, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :My mistake, but I already undo'd it. I'll add yours, okay? 12:16, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yhis time I was faster dan you (hihi), and now I'll dash off. Lars 12:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Bye :) 12:19, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Tour of duty BTW, I'm on another tour of duty next week, starting tomorrow. So keep on going ! I'll be watching ye all ! Lars 20:06, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay. What's your tour of duty actually? 20:07, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Top secret, my lips are sealed ! I'll tell you later ! Lars 20:09, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Great 20:11, 7 December 2007 (UTC) archive He dimi, shouldn't you make an archive ones? Your page is becoming very long. btw have you already looked for 'adamas'? 15:05, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I will look it up. And yes, I'll make an archive soon or later. 15:52, 8 December 2007 (UTC) DVg Dit komt jouw waarschijnlijk kei bekend voor. Wel, het is hierover dat ik een vraag stel. Wat ben jij eigelijk van plan om in de toekomst met deze krant te doen? -- 12:43, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik had eventueel gedacht een Nederlandse krant in Lovia te beginnen, maar dat is me ook niet alles. Ja, doe mijn pareltje maar... euh... weg? Ik ga nu geen artikels meer schrijven, dat staat vast. 12:45, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Jammer, ik had het ook liever gehouden, maar ik ben liever een inactieve krant kwijt dan rijk. Ik hoop dat je dat begrijpt... -- 12:47, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk. Ik kom trouwens na de examens terug om mijn economische activiteiten (QH) te hernemen. 12:49, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Das goe! Ga je trouwens nog verder het kinderblok van QH. Ik wil Alpha volledig vernieuwd op 1 januarie de ether in sturen. -- 12:55, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Mss, maar reken er niet te veel op. 17:28, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Museum Dimi, I am working already on a museum for Lovia for a while. Gues what? You've build one in euh... a day? I hope I don't have to put away my plans. Maybe we can put together our collections? Mine will deal with the movements from 1800 up till now, but maybe we can devide the movements? 1800-1900 for me and 1900-2007/08 for you? 15:34, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Dear Yuri, go ahead and build your museum. I will add my art to yours and we'll have one fantastic museum :) 15:37, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Serious? I'll start my work right ahead! 15:55, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::All right! I'll be intensively online this night (from 7 to 10 or something like that) 15:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::There is one thing I still haven't.. a name! What do you think of "Lovian museum of art"? 16:01, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd call it Lovian Museum of Modern Art, because it's all art from 1800 to now, isn't it? 16:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Correct. I first had the idea to do something with the word "abies" (thats latin for pine) but it didn't work out.. 16:04, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Abies? I didn't know... 16:05, 14 December 2007 (UTC) I got inspired by Vergilius' green voc and looked up a bit myself. Ofcourse our proud pine was the first thing that came up in my mind. btw have you looked up adamas yet? 16:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :According to Wikitionary: a Lithuanian male name... 16:48, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Are you sure? (adamas, adamantis, m.; ...) ?? 16:57, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll have a better look. 17:02, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::'Staal'?? 17:06, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Correct! Steel/diamond.. ps: my museum is going on slower than I suspected. I still have some work to do.. 17:08, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why was 'adamas' so important?? I'll check it out, your 'Lov'. 17:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Adamas is something for in 2008... Also check the picture! I'll update it in a minute. 17:12, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Effe ook iets zeggen tussendoor: Diamant (Oud-Grieks: αδάμας of adamas, "onverslaanbaar") zie ook http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diamant. Lars 17:14, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Okay... 17:15, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::The picture is ... very interesting Lars 17:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It's Metropolitan, New York :D 17:18, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No, it's Lovian Museum for Modern Art ;-) I'll like to place it in the town I am making. I already have sopme plans if that is still ok? 17:19, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's okay :) 17:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Help Dimitri, help! Ik probeerde jouw museumsysteem uit, maar heb een klein probleempje. Zou je eens een kijkje kunnen nemen? 17:39, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :It's ok. I can't seem to get pictures here without uploading them. I'll just keep them adding to our list of images, I guess. 17:51, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, I had the same problem... 18:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Dankjewel Ik vind het werkelijk fijn en geruststellend dat je steeds een welwillend oogje in het zeil houdt wanneer ik edit. Bedankt ! Lars 19:28, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome :) 06:39, 17 December 2007 (UTC) The beauty of art And beauty indeed! Lovia seems to be a subject that painters really like . Our wonderfull country stands model in some paintings of (very) famous painters, like Monet. Check out the LovMMA and find paintings of Sofasi, Noble City, the Lovian coast and even the Mellon Wetlands! it? The museum director, . P.S. Could you upload the logo of the LovMMA before sunday the 23th? : it, and yes I will. 15:55, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Pages without info sorry, I was looking for the right image. Too many a choice ! Lars 16:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC)